Aang and Kataras complex love triangle
by japanxkawaiixlove
Summary: Aang and katara have always had this thing for each other, but what happens when zuko wants what aang wants?


Aang and Katara's Love

Chapter 1 *OMITTED FOR SAFETY*

chapter 2

Aang looked up from his raman noodles, (Japan is so kawaii! dont they make the best shows?) anyway, he saw kataara and he thought she was so fine, her beautiful flowing hair, her vibrant water tribe eyes (like mine in RL lolz), all he could suddenly say was 'dam baby you fine!' 'hahahaha, you a stud two bby' she smiled at him, their gazes locked for a moment that lasted an eternity, they're eyes misted over, they never felt so strongly for each other at any other point in time. Then they banged each other really hard, the end

Chapter 3

Kaatara got preggy loloiloloolol

Chapter 4 Btw my loyal readers (ILY guiz so much cuz you review it good) this all happened in that secret love tunnel that the guy in that 1 episode sings abot a lot. nick must hav reelly bad writers or something because that scene certanly did not go far enough imho. Chapter 5

Kataara woke up barfing all over again with her morning sickness,  
aang dove for it and lapped it up because thats his fetish.  
'ew aang you sick' said kataaraa, she was so disgusted, and thought to herself that she would not have done it with anng if she knew he was freaky like this. 'hey bby can u make sandwhich' aang asked.  
'I guess so aangy' 'and plz baf on it too' Katara went outside and saw zuko. 'Hi zuko!" she said. 'hey katara said zuko. wats up'  
'not much aang is being disgusting' she replied with gusto. 'thats horrible! he is a really bad husband and you should abandon him' katara looked into he cave and saw him eating her barf. 'ok' so they rode off on appa and then something happaned

chapter 6

While riding there fling bison or whtever it was (i alkways liked momo better lmao) their gazes locked for a moment that lasted an eternity, they're eyes misted over, they never felt so strongly for each other at any other point in time. Then they banged each on appa and he started making that loud grunt nise he makes because he enjoyed it 2. the baby did not make it because zuko got a lot from the fire lord guy and not just a scar lololol,(a big man part for those of you t2o immature to no what i mean) and also his seaman was flammable like gasoline and ignited the bby. Kataara screamed but not for the baby but because she liked it so much, and zuko didnt like eating her barf like nastyu aang. Zuko lit a cigarette with his fire bending because he is super cool and hot and stuff, then told katara to wait on appa (who was still grunting). she waited for 4 hours because thats how hot she was for zuko and when he came back he had another guy with him and said 'Its your turn now uncle iro' to whic katara said 'ew your old and floppy' Uncle Iro said 'no I am not, tea keeps me erect besides don't you want to see my dragon of the west'

chapter 7

Kataara considered this for a moment, she HAD heard an awful lot about the famously thick, veiny, and long dragon of the west.  
'Well, ...I guess' she said. 'GOOD' said uncle iroh and whipped out his huge throbbing science defying weiner. Kataara was too amazed to say anything, she readied herself but was surprise when uncle iroh went for appa. 'AAAAHHHH,' said uncle iroh. 'What the hey' said kataara, 'what about me?" Iroh looked at her bewildered "ew, i would never do a woman' he said. 'I love animals.' Kataara was fuming, 'you prefer appa to me? look sat these curves and hair things I do! and furthermore...' bla blab bla. You know what she does amirite? Uncle iroh got annoyed and with swiftness and accuracy of a real chinese ninja he whipped his thing out of appa spun around whacking katarra with it [ knocking her head clean off]  
and spun around and starte on appa right away. Zuko was very angry (like usual) 'fak u uncle, dat was my gf' he said. 'prince zuko,  
an old proverb says some things are best enjoyed after death.' Zuko sat on a rock too ponder this mystery, then it came (you know wat i mean xD) to him and he did dead katara.

Chapter 8

Aaang showed up to this cave because momo, the coolest guy ever, told him that strang noises were coming from the mountains. So aang got his too greatest allies the cabbage man and sakka to go investigate.  
however when they stumbled upon the gruesome scene sakka started to vommit all over the plase. Aang used this to compensate for his loss of his gf and started eating it right as it flew out of his mouth like a fountain of chocolate. Sakka could not believe what was going on here as his stomach and lungs flew out of his mouth only to be lovingly lapped up by aangs lushious lips and tongue. He lost it AND PRODUCED HIS OWN WEINER the size of mt fuji (actually everest butt fuji is so kawaii) and started hackin and smackin and whackin. First zuko dies as sakka's weiner chopped his body right in half. then aang was disembowled by sakka's noiw throbbing (because it was at max power) leaving Iroh as his only enemy.  
Now they began and epic duel that sharted space and time, even the universe opened a black hole hoping they would double team her but to no available.  
as there manlyhoods clashed it came (lol) to one final stroke (lmao) of luck as cabbage man ran over to appa and stuck his head up appa's butthole. Iro got really jealous when he first noticed the licking sound he heard behind him and was distracted long enough for Sakka to thrust right into IRo's eye ball. Sakka came buckets at his new victory and left with his new eff buddy momo to go pleasure the universe.

Epilogue

Laying in a puddle of vomit and blood and seaman aang woke to see all the dead around him. He stripped naked and showed the world his small baby weiner,  
but then his overflow of emotions forced him into the avatar state and he produced a second weiner from his but, this one was longer than Iros and sakkas and he swore revengeance on his old friend sakka, licking up the last of the barf before he left.

Authors notes I wrote this to improve on nick's orginal ideas.  
I thought this wold be better love story, since I am a hopeless romantic. please R&R


End file.
